hongkongbusesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cityflyer
Cityflyer is a airport coach service provided by Citybus (Hong Kong). The service was started during the opening of the Hong Kong Airport in 1998. Fleet The size of the fleet is approximately 70 buses. 51 Cityflyer buses are Duple Metsec-bodied Trident, with fleet number 2100 and 2112-2161. It also operates a few Alexander-bodied Tridents with fleet number 2101-2111. Since March 2006, 10 MAN NL262/R single deckers are converted to Cityflyer buses, for the commencement of route A10. Cityflyer buses are distinguished by their red and yellow liveries. All Duple Metsec-bodied Cityflyer buses have an "Airport <> City" image on the front window of the upper floor. Cityflyer buses have huge luggage racks (larger than other Citybus racks). Double-deck Cityflyer buses offer a security camera on top of the luggage racks to provide the passenger a sense of security to their luggage. Two CCTV are provided on each bus, one on the lower saloon and one on the upper saloon (front window). All these buses have a LED message display on both upper and lower saloon. These message displays tell the next destinations, time of arrival to Airport/other destination, short Citybus travel information and reminder for important scenes on the route. The Cityflyer buses provide better and reclining seats for passenger comfort compared to Citybus seats. Lastly, double-deck Cityflyer buses include a foot rest on each seat. Routes Cityflyer operates Airport Routes A10, A11, A12, A21, A22 and A29. See Citybus for destinations. Also Citybus operates External Routes (serving Lantau Island and Chek Lap Kok), E11, E21, E22, E22A, E22P, E23 and E23P. Cityflyer occasionally operates these routes. It is worth to mention that Cityflyer operates AsiaWorld-Expo bus services to and from the Hong Kong and Kowloon. X11 and X22 are operated sometimes while A21, from Hung Hom to AsiaWorld-Expo, operates everyday. The A21 visits the Hong Kong International Airport also. The Cityflyer service is rival to the Long Win Bus service provided by Kowloon Motor Bus. On 28 November 2005, Transport Department of Hong Kong invited tenders for new airport route plying between Hong Kong Southern District and Airport via Mount Davis Road and Kennedy Town, requiring the bus deployed must be shorter than 11 metres due to road restrictions of Mount Davis Road. On 23 January 2006, TD announced that Citybus had won the tender, with the route number A10, which the fare was set as $48, overriding A12 as the most expensive local bus route in the whole Hong Kong. This new route has entered service on 26 March 2006. 10 MAN NL262/R single deckers (fleet number 1560 - 1569) were upgraded to Cityflyer standard, including luggage racks and 33 seats which are as same as the double deckers, for use on the new route. This is the only Cityflyer route operated dominantly by single deckers. Cityflyer Airport and Expo routes *'A10': Ap Lei Chau <> Airport (via Ap Lei Chau, South Horizons, Lei Tung Estate, Aberdeen, Wah Fu, Pok Fu Lam, Chi Fu, and Kennedy Town) ($48 fare) *'A11': North Point <> Airport (via Causeway Bay, Wan Chai, Central) ($40 fare) *'A12': Siu Sai Wan <> Airport (via Chai Wan, Shau Kei Wan, Quarry Bay, North Point, Wan Chai, Central, West Point) ($45 fare) *'A21': Hung Hom <> Airport (via Tsim Sha Tsui, Yau Ma Tei, Mongkok, Tai Kok Tsui, AsiaWorld-Expo (on Airport bound)) ($33 fare) *'A22': Lam Tin <> Airport (via Kwun Tong, Kowloon Bay, Kowloon City, Hung Hom, Jordan) ($39 fare) *'X11': AsiaWorld-Expo > Mongkok > Causeway Bay (operates on selected dates) *'X22': AsiaWorld-Expo > Lam Tin (operates on selected dates) Cityflyer and Citybus External routes, Overnight routes and Shuttle Routes These routes are usually operated by Citybus, but Cityflyer vehicles serve these routes occasionally. They are jointly operated even though Cityflyer is part of Citybus. When these routes are operated by Citybus, Citybus uses Alexander- or Duple Metsec-bodied Tridents. *'E11': Tin Hau <> AsiaWorld-Expo *'E21': Tai Kok Tsui <> AsiaWorld-Expo *'E21A': Ho Man Tin(Oi Man Estate) <> Tung Chung (Yat Tung Estate) *'E21X': Tung Chung (Yat Tung Estate) -> Hung Hom (Morning express, via Tsim Sha Tsui) *'E22': Lam Tin (North) <> AsiaWorld-Expo *'E22A': Tseung Kwan O <> AsiaWorld-Expo *'E22B': Tseung Kwan O <> AsiaWorld-Expo (Peak hours only, via Po Lam Road and Sau Mau Ping) *'E22P': Yau Tong <> AsiaWorld-Expo (Peak hours only, via Cathay City and Dragonair-CNAC Towers) *'E23': Tsz Wan Shan (South) <> Airport *'E23P': Choi Hung -> Airport (Morning Peak hours only, via Cathay City and Dragonair-CNAC Towers) *'N11': Causeway Bay (Moreton Terrance) <> Airport - Night route *'N21': Tsim Sha Tsui <> Airport - Night route *'N21A': Tsim Sha Tsui -> Airport (via Tung Chung North and Yau Tung Estate) - Night route *'N23': Tsz Wan Shan (North) <> Tung Chung MTR Station - Night route *'N26': Yau Tong <> Tung Chung MTR Station - Night route *'N29': Tseung Kwan O (Po Lam) <> Tung Chung MTR Station - Night route *'S1': Tung Chung MTR Station <> Airport/AsiaWorld-Expo - Circular route *'S52': Yat Tung Estate <> Aircraft Maintenance Area *'S52P': Yat Tung Estate <> Chun Ping Road (Circular route, Morning Peak Only) *'S56': Tung Chung MTR Station <> Airport - Circular route For more information about the establishment of Cityflyer, see the Citybus page. See also *Citybus - owner of Cityflyer *Kowloon Motor Bus *Long Win Bus - rival airport bus service to Cityflyer *Airport Express - operated by MTR Corporation Limited *New World First Bus - mainly operates in Hong Kong Island, both Citybus and New World First Bus are owned by the same company *List of bus routes in Hong Kong Category:Citybus zh:城巴機場快線 zh-yue:城巴機場快線